For many years, people have been able to track visitors, clicks, and other sorts of traffic on web pages and web stores. This tracking data provides valuable analytic data for marketers on what parts of a web site are getting the most traction, visibility, and how best to move products using a web store. Importantly, the analytical data is received and analyzed in real-time. Users know immediately what part of the website get the most traffic.
In the physically perceivable world, the desire for similar analytic and marketing data has existed for even longer, yet creating the same sort of data in real-time has proven challenging. Marketers have had to set up cameras to record traffic through an area, later review all the camera footage, and analyze.